The Things We Do for Business
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Aoba just wanted to save the company (and maybe wipe that smug look off of Noiz's face). Noiz just wanted to finally screw the blue haired CEO.


**A/N: I actually wrote this a few days ago, but shhh its okay, because I got out the yandere!Theo.**

**So, uh, yeah. Here's your porn with a little plot mixed in for good measure.**

* * *

><p>Amber eyes flicked to look at the time again. The tiny clock blazed the red numbers 1:15. The sound of a tongue clicking and rapid typing bounced off the walls of the office. The room within said walls itself was an awe-inspiring sight. Behind the working man stood a large window that acted as a wall and allowed sunlight (or moonlight at times) filter in and light up the room. Next to the desk, there was tiny dog sleeping in a bed that was made with obvious love and care. Overall, it would be a very peaceful scene.<p>

_If the little brat who was supposed to be here __**fifteen**_ _minutes ago were here._

Aoba sighed and pushed back a loose hair that had somehow managed to escape his ponytail holder. What was he going to do with this kid? Sure, he was a great designer and an overall amazing coder. They were lucky to snatch the kid up in high school before any of the other companies noticed him. To put it simply, the kid was a genius, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that he _knew_ it and used it to his advantage.

Somewhere along the way, the young developer had decided to make a game out of messing with Aoba (the irony of this all happening within a gaming company didn't escape Aoba's notice at all). Aoba doesn't know how he would make it without Sei helping him settle things and have meetings with the brat from time to time; Aoba was sure that if it was only him working with the little shit, he would have lost it a long time ago. Leaning back in his chair, Aoba idly wondered how he got stuck with the meeting this time around…

The sound of a door opening and slamming caught Aoba's attention. The bluenet sat up straight with a scowl marring his face.

"You do realize the meeting was", A quick glance at the clock told him exactly how _late_ the other was currently. "_Twenty-three minutes_ ago, correct?"

The blond casually strolled in, turned the chair around so that it the back was facing Aoba, sat down, and smirked. Aoba felt like scoffing at the smug smirk the other wore so confidently, but a voice inside warned him that would be a bad idea. Another voice mentioned it would be a wonderful idea to reach across the table and smack him. Aoba inwardly sighed and ignored both.

"I had an appointment somewhere else. Its just so rude to miss those, you know?"

Aoba could feel his blood pressure beginning to rise. Breathing deeply, Aoba spoke again.

"So you assumed it would be okay to be late for this one?"

The blond looked at him with a knowing smirk. Aoba was glad for the fist he kept under the table; something told Aoba that if the blond had seen the clenched fist Aoba was making, it would only make him more smug.

"I was with a different gaming company, you know. They told me that they could give me twice what you're giving me. Maybe even triple."

Aoba froze. He had thought the day might come that other companies might try and take a grab at the young coder. Aoba took another deep breath before leaning forward so that his chin was resting on his bridged hands. Either way, he had to make sure that Noiz didn't leave them. Not when they were still making plans for several games that Noiz himself was helping to code.

"What do you want? We can raise your pay if needed. If you want a bigger office, we'll give it to you. Whatever you want, we can work with you."

Noiz tilted his head to the side. It almost seemed like his smirk intensified. A chill ran down Aoba's spine. He really didn't like the way Noiz was looking right now.

"_Anything_ I want?" Noiz's eyes looked up and down Aoba as if silently judging the things the CEO would and wouldn't do for him. Aoba had to restrain the urge to agitatedly shift around in his chair. He was one of the leaders of the Gaming Associates for the Young! There was no way he was going to let a brat intimidate him. But still...Noiz's gaze was getting to be little bit too intrusive for Aoba's preference. Aoba inwardly steadied himself before meeting Noiz's eyes head on.

"Name your price, Mr. Kaise"

The blond's smirk seemed to widen considerably. He leaned across Aoba's desk as if to whisper a secret in the blunet's ear. However, he stopped short of Aoba's face, instead content to lean forward on his elbows and stay a few inches away from Aoba's face. Noiz tilted his head to the side with a playful smirk still stuck on his face.

"I want _you_."

Aoba blinked as the words slowly processed in his mind. When the words clicked in together in his mind, Aoba sputtered and jerked backwards in his chair.

"Y-You _what_?!"

Aoba chose to ignore the slight squeak in his baffled outburst. Surely the brat was kidding, right? Noiz often did say strange things and played pranks around the office, but surely this was too much. Telling a CEO of a company he wanted to have sex with him?! Even that was a little far for Noiz's standards. Noiz sat back in his chair, same smirk still on his face.

"You heard me. I. Want. You."

Noiz enunciated every word loudly and clearly as if that would help to make it easier for Aoba to understand. Aoba bristled and brought a hand down on the desk hard. Noiz didn't jump at the loud noise, but Aoba still saw the way the man flinched slightly. Breathing deeply, Aoba sat back in his chair with his shoulders still standing tense.

"And why do you think I would ever agree to that?"

Really, that smug look of Noiz's was really beginning to piss Aoba off. He was going to completely snap if the kid didn't tone down his pride in the next few minutes.

"I don't. I'm just pretty sure you will." Noiz paused for a second. "After all, it would be bad for you if you lost your next big game, right?"

Aoba froze in place. All of the anger drained out of him only to be replaced with a feeling of dread.

"What do you mean?"

Noiz looked like a cat about to go in for the kill, and that was really not helping Aoba's nerves at all.

"I mean that there is nothing written down about the plans for the next Lamento ~Beyond the Void~ game. It's all in here." Noiz paused to tap at his forehead and continued. "Somehow I don't think that the fangirls would mind that much about the change in companies as long as they got their gay catboys, don't you agree Mr. CEO?"

Aoba clenched his fist, trying to resist the urge to leap across the desk and strangle the blond. The blunet breathed deeply again in hopes of bringing his blood pressure back down. He needed to be somewhat level headed to make this decision...If he went in completely bull-headed, then everything would end horribly, and the company could potentially lose an important worker. He didn't want to be known as the next Toue (although, at least he would have his pride when he was fired. Toue went out with a bang at least. And to think it was all because he was discovered putting dicks on robots.)

To put it simply, Aoba had the choice of fucking a guy or losing an important game to the entire company (as well as a game that would make a huge hit with the fangirls). Aoba's hazel eyes flicked to look at the time. He didn't have any meetings for the next few hours due to having to work around Noiz's ridiculous game of being late to meetings, so time wouldn't be much of an issue. He had long gotten the walls to be thicker due to very irate gamers being _quite_ loud when playing as well, so sound wasn't a problem either.

So the only thing that he had to deal with was his own pride.

It burned him to give in to Noiz's demands. Not to mention the fact he hadn't been with a man since- God how long had it been?- his teenage years when he was still a little shit. But if it was something he had to do in order to save the company….Then Aoba would have to do it. Besides, if he disagreed, then Noiz might go after Sei next, and there was no way in hell Aoba was going to let that shitty brat go after his pure, older brother. Aoba looked up with a determined shine in his eyes.

God, he hated the way Noiz looked like he already won.

(Especially when he did.)

"I'll do it."

Noiz stood up and walked slowly around as if it was an everyday thing to have sex with your boss. He pushed Aoba's office chair around so that Aoba's face was now facing a very _interesting_ piece on anatomy that males tend to have. Aoba made a small noise of irritation when he saw that Noiz had apparently already pulled his own belt off and unzipped his pants while Aoba was still contemplating go through with this, well, with whatever _this_ was. Noiz raised an eyebrow and shot Aoba an expectant glance.

"Well? Its not going to suck itself, you know."

Noiz paused for a second.

"That would make for an interesting storyline actually. A dick that eats people….haven't heard that one before."

Aoba couldn't tell whether he should be confused or annoyed by the other's actions. After a few seconds of solid staring, Aoba sighed and looked straight ahead at Noiz's unzipped pants. He raised an eyebrow. Of course Noiz would be the type to go commando. Why would he ever question otherwise? Aoba bit his lip before leaning in to lightly pull out Noiz's dick. He raised an eyebrow at the choice of jewelry that the younger had decided to decorate his dick with of all things. Aoba blinked before looking a bit more intently. Was he..? He was.

A part of him wanted to give up and walk away right now, because how fair was it that this brat was bigger than he was?! Aoba swallowed down his pride again and began to gingerly stroke the other's length, trying to go around the piercings (How did this guy do anything with all this metal hanging off of him?). He heard the noise of a tongue clicking above him. Aoba's eye began to twitch.

"If you're going to go this slow the whole time, then you might as well want to cancel anything you have for the next month."

Aoba clenched his fists and breathed deeply through his nose in attempt to once again curb his growing anger. If this little shit wanted fast, then he was going to get fast. Aoba scooted forward in his seat so that his face was now close to Noiz's still flaccid dick. He propped his arms up so he could now get easy access. Aoba lightly began to lap at the head before moving down and placing the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around while moving a hand up and down Noiz's length. Aoba looked up when he heard a noise of impress from above him.

"You're not that bad, Mr. CEO." A look Aoba didn't care much for crossed the blond's features. "You couldn't have done this before, could you? Oh, what would your fans think of you now if they knew tha-"

Aoba, deciding that enough was _enough_, bit down slightly. Not enough to really hurt Noiz, but it was definitely enough to make the man pause in his words. Aoba felt smug before he noticed the sound of a low moan. Aoba paused and glanced up. Sure enough, Noiz's cheeks were blushing, and his mouth was open slightly to release the noise. Aoba's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Noiz wasn't...wasn't getting _off_ on having his dick bitten, was he? Aoba kept his eyes on Noiz's face as he lightly bit down again. Another moan and _was he getting bigger in Aoba's mouth?!_

Hands appeared on either side of Aoba's head to pull him closer. Aoba balked at first before relaxing his throat. Noiz was pulling the blunet's head away now, pushing and pulling Aoba's head. A dark blush lit up Aoba's cheeks when he realized that the other was currently _fucking his throat. _It was a little uncomfortable, yeah, but that came from sticking anything down your throat. But what really got to Aoba was the fact that he was getting turned on by being used like this, and he honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

When Noiz finally let go of Aoba's head, Aoba was panting harshly. His eyes were half lidded and had a shine of something that wasn't quite annoyance. Aoba pulled back away, snapping the string of saliva still connecting him to Noiz's now throbbing and fully erect dick. He shifted in his seat, a certain organ of his own making it somewhat hard to get comfortable. Noiz smirked when he noticed the noticeable bulge in Aoba's pants.

"Oh? Did you get that turned on by me fucking your mouth? What a dirty CEO we have."

Aoba snapped back to reality, turning away to hide his now flaming red face. Shitty brat. He mumbled under his breath.

"At least I'm not the one who got off of being bitten. What kind of weird kink is that anyways?"

"Its my weird kink. Now. Get undressed."

Aoba squawked as he shot the blond a baffled look. A sense of dull pain went through his throat at the noise. Aoba winced and held his hand against his throat lightly. Stupid brat going all the way out on his poor throat. When Aoba spoke, there was a slight croak to his words at the beginning.

"You mean that wasn't it?"

Noiz sent him a look as though _he_ was the strange and unpredictable one. He pulled down his pants before speaking.

"Of course not. You don't see my semen anywhere, do you?"

Aoba bit his lip. That was true. Despite the brutal treatment of his throat and mouth, the blond didn't come at all. But did Noiz really have to go for round two already? Aoba didn't know if he energy to fuck the other. Although, now that he thought of it, it would be nice to see that smug face look dizzy with pleasure…

Aoba stood up abruptly and began to unbutton his pants, letting out a low sigh of relief. Noiz pointed towards the desk.

"Ah, go ahead and lean against that."

Aoba's eyebrows furrowed. What? He blinked, slow realization hitting him. Noiz must want him to wait as he prepares himself. Aoba smiled softly to himself as he turned around so his back was to Noiz. Well, he was younger than Aoba, so its not that strange that he might be embarrassed about allowing the Aoba to see him prepping himself. Aoba leaned across on the table and waited silently. His smile grew when he heard the distinct clack of a bottle being popped open. Maybe he was wrong about the guy. Maybe Noiz was cute after all.

Aoba froze with the smile still on his face, although it looked slightly out of place now. There was something cold _going up his ass_. Aoba squawked and threw back his hands to try and stop the strange feeling. A hand stopped him before he could get anywhere and held his wrists together against his lower back. Aoba keened lowly, unconsciously arching his back. It wasn't a bad feeling per se. It was more _strange _than anything. There was some burning, but Aoba has had worse pain in the past (like he said before, he was a lil shit when he was younger who may or may not have been prone to getting into fight with strangers). It was more of an uncomfortable feeling that was building up.

"W-What do you think you're- _hah_- d-doing?!"

Noiz didn't even pause in his movements.

"Prepping you. Its important to do." There was a pause, and Aoba was already preparing himself for whatever bullshit was going to spew from the younger's mouth. "Unless you like it dry with no prep. That can easily be arranged, but I figured you didn't want to walk around with a limp. Or go to the hospital for that matter."

Aoba panted softly as his movements began to make stray papers still on his desk float around and land on different spots in the room. He idly hoped that none of the papers were important or else he would never hear the end of it from his brother. Sei may look sweet, but he can easily turn evil when it comes to late work. Aoba shuddered as another finger entered him and began to scissor his now aching hole open even wider. Aoba gripped the front of the desk. Noiz's fingers seemed to be searching for something, but what?

Aoba curved backwards reflexively, letting out a loud gasp. His eyes were open wide, and pupils dilated. He's not sure what caused the blast of pleasure, but he was pretty sure Noiz had something to do with it. Aoba heard a faint chuckle before he felt another flash of pleasure. When Noiz finally pulled his fingers out, Aoba felt empty. He heard another chuckle from behind him.

"Its winking at me. Think its trying to welcome me inside?"

Aoba whined lowly. He wanted so badly to buck his hips backwards, but he wanted to salvage _some_ pride to keep by the end of this. But despite that...Aoba tightened his grip on the edge of the desk in an attempt to ground himself. He wasn't going to let Noiz win completely. Speaking of Noiz, what was he doing now-

Pain. That was all that Aoba felt for the first second. It was a strange pain. A kind he wasn't used to at all. No, Aoba was used to the external pain, pain that was sharp. But this, this pain was more dull. It was something he couldn't explain as well. Aoba didn't even notice the fallen tear until he felt a finger wipe it away. Whispers were in his ear, telling him to 'relax' and 'breathe deeply'. After a minute of this, Aoba was fine and able to continue. He took another deep breath before bucking his hips backwards.

"I'm good now."

Aoba didn't need to say it twice. The moment that he let those words slip from his mouth, Noiz began thrusting quickly into him. Aoba was holding on so tightly to the desk that his knuckles were white. He was also certain that he was going to have some kind of burn from how fast his chest was rubbing against the wood. Unfortunately or not, the wood was also rubbing his nipples through his shirt, intensifying the feelings of pleasure beginning to course through his body.

"A-Ahn~! M-Mr. Kaise~!" Aoba would normally feel overly embarrassed about the shameless way he was calling the others name, but he could honestly care less at the moment. All he wanted was more pleasure.

Suddenly, there were hot puffs of air at his ear. "Call me- hng- Noiz. Mr. Kaise s-sounds a little formal considering how close we are already, right?"

Aoba let out a high pitched moan (Was it really him sounding that scandalous?). Without even really intending to, he let the other's name slip automatically.

"N-_Noiz!_"

If Aoba thought that Noiz was going fast before, it was nothing compared to the speed he was going now. Aoba could barely keep himself up. One of Noiz's hands snuck its way down to jerk him off. Aoba was so close to falling down. It seemed like he couldn't stop panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. And with the hand below him pushing him completion, Aoba was definitely not going to last much longer.

And then Noiz found it again.

Suddenly, it felt like Aoba's _blood_ was singing. His eyes fluttered close as he fell back, spent. He idly watched as Noiz picked his hand back up and licked it clean. Aoba could still feel the other moving inside him, furiously pumping back and forth until he finally came to a stuttering stop. Aoba made a note to himself to yell at Noiz for coming inside with a condom on later. Now he just wanted to sleep. And so he did.


End file.
